


Anger Managment

by 0ccultBoiKota



Category: Attackontitan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jearco Mikannie eremin Yumikuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ccultBoiKota/pseuds/0ccultBoiKota
Summary: Make sure to comment!





	1. Chapter 1

Annie walked down the school halls. She had only made it through first period at her new school and she hated it. She was lost. Again! She yelled out in frustration before kicking a locker. 

There were three, four story buildings and a giant campus to maneuver around. She wasn't used to this. Her old school was so much smaller. And there weren't as many people. 

She turned around, growling before she bumped into a smaller blonde, almost knocking her over. The small blondes eyes were wide with fear at the slight dent Annie had made in the locker. 

"U-uh.." She started before swallowing hard. "The t-teacher assumed you were l-lost so he sent m-me.." The small blonde managed to stutter out. "I-I'm Krista. What's your name?" 

"Annie Leonhardt. So you are here to lead me to class?" Annie crossed her arms, her expression dull and bored.

Krista nodded slightly, not meeting Annie's eyes. "Yeah, follow me." She says quietly. Krista and Annie walked down the empty halls, up the stairs to the forth floor. As they walked past the girls bathroom someone reached out and grabbed Annie, covering her mouth and holding her tight. 

Annie's instincts went into overdrive, she bit the hand over her mouth and kicked back, hitting her captor in the shin. She heard a yell before she was released. She turned around to see a tall brunette with tan skin and freckles standing there. 

"Holy fuck ow! Wrong short blonde. Holy shit that hurt! How does someone as small as you kick that hard!" The tall girl complained, gripping her shin, not seeming to care about the bleeding bitemark on her hand. 

"Ymir! I've told you not to do that!" Krista went to Ymir quickly, inspecting her hand. 

"I didn't know there was another short blonde at this damn school! Plus you know I love it when I make you skip cla-" The brunette, Ymir, stopped and looked at Annie. "Wait.. Why are you skipping class with her? That's our thing.." Ymir sounded genuinely hurt as she looked at Krista. 

"Ymir. She's a new student, I was taking her to class." Krista replied, sighing silently. Annie felt awkward just standing there. 

"So, can you lead me to the class now?" Annie said, maintaining a bored tone. 

"Sorry Annie. Let's go Leonhardt. Before Levi makes us clean after school." 

"Clean?" Annie asked. Krista didn't reply as she walked to a classroom, Annie right behind her. She turned the knob and walked in bowing her head to a slightly short man with a bored expression on his face. 

"What took so long, brat?" He asked. He looked at Krista then at Annie. 

"I-It took a while to find her, she was uh.. I-In building three." Krista lied. Annie and Levi stared at one another, before Levi nodded once. 

"Take a seat, brat. You." He gestured towards Annie. "Go sit next to that brown haired girl in the back with the pony tail." He waved at her dismissively. 

Annie hesitated before going to the back and sitting beside the girl. The girl opened her mouth to talk but was shot down by a dull look from Annie. Annie looked forward, noticing a girl with stormy gray eyes and raven coloured hair staring at her. 

Annie looked over to the brunette beside her who had also been staring at before she sighed. She tapped her foot before finally speaking to the girl. 

"What's your name?" Annie asked. Just as the girl opened her mouth she was cut off. 

"Leonhardt, Blaus. Shut the hell up." Levi said, stopping his lesson the stare at the two. Annie heard someone snicker and looked to see a male brunette with green eyes beside who she now knew was Mikasa Ackerman. That must be her brother.

"Shut the fuck up before I make you." Annie snapped. The brunette and Mikasa looked at her.

"The fuck did you say bitch?!" 

Eren stood up but Mikasa grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. The ravenette stared at Annie before she stood up and walked over. 

"It'd be best if you cooled your temper Leonhardt. I'll give you pass right now since you don't know the pecking order." Mikasa growled lowly. 

Annie stood up and crossed her arms. "Well Ackerman, how about I make a new damn pecking order." To say the least, Annie was intimidated. She would never show it, never in her life. 

"I'd like to see you try." Mikasa crossed her arms. 

"Take your seats, brats!" Levi yelled. Everyone in the room seemed in shock from him raising his voice. Mikasa was back in her seat in an instant yet Annie still stood, looking Levi in the eye. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Annie who hadn't moved a muscle. 

"Tch, brat. Lenz! Take Leonhardt out and make her walk around, blow off some steam." Levi instructed. Krista was up in a matter of seconds. Both her and Annie then walked out of the classroom. 

"Hey Annie. Bet you five bucks you can't beat Mikasa in a fight." Ymir challenged with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted." Annie yawned, stepping away from Ymir. "Are you two a couple?" 

Krista blushed and stuttered. "U-uh well I uh.."

"Of course we are. A prince and a goddess. Perfect match right?" Ymir smirked. 

"Very interesting. Someone as cute as her should be with someone civil. Or at least with someone who could sit through a class with her." Annie yawned as Ymir clenched her fists. 

"Shut the hell up short stack. I'm probably doing better then you are." Ymir growled. 

"Calm the fuck down it was a joke." Annie rolled her eyes. "Tch, plus I don't think I ever want to be romantically involved." 

Ymir put her arm around Krista with a grin. "That's what I thought too. You'll find someone short stack." 

"Stop calling me short stack or I'll kick you again.. Only this time I'll break your damn leg." Annie growled. 

"Hey Leonhardt!" Eren yelled. The three girls turned to face him, Annie crossing her arms. 

"What do you want bitch?" Annie asked bordly. 

"To kick your fucking ass!" He yelled before he charged. He threw a punch at Annie but she flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. 

"Sorry Jaeger not going to happen." Annie walks around the stunned Eren and walks towards class, Krista following her. 

"Oh god.. Mikasa is going to kill us.." Krista murmured. 

"So what? I didn't hurt him.. Too badly." Annie shrugs before they walk inside the class. Mikasa stares at Annie, before standing up. She grabs Annie by the arm and pushes her out, ignoring the other small blonde. 

"What the hell did you do to Eren?" Mikasa growled. 

"The bitch flipped me over her damn shoulder!" Eren yelled as he approached, Ymir and a tall, muscular blonde male right on his tail. 

"You tried to hit me." Annie deadpans.

"Well you fucking started it you asshole!" Eren yelled. The tall blonde grabbed Eren's shoulder. 

"Don't talk to a girl like that you dick." He growled. Eren whirled around, glaring up at the blonde. 

"Zip it Braun!" Eren yelled. Mikasa now stepped in. 

"All of you shut the fuck up. Reiner if you touch Eren again I'll rip your dick off." She growled. Annie suddenly laughed. Yes laughed. Which was not the best thing she could have done at the moment. 

"Why the fuck are you laughing Leonhardt?! Does my sister fucking amuse you!?" Eren yelled, stepping closer to Annie. 

"Cool your temper short stuff." Ymir butted in, going between Annie and Eren. "You don't want to get kicked by her. Trust me, it hurts like hell. I know from personal experience. And we all know I have a higher pain tolerance then you." 

"Shut up dyke. Go off and see your little 'goddess' and soil her reputation some more." Eren snapped. Ymir's honey brown eyes darkened and she stared at Eren. 

"Might want to run Jaeger. Ackerman can't protect you from an angry Ymir." Reiner smirked as he watched Eren bolt off, Ymir right behind him. 

"You, leave my brother alone. I don't want to have to kick your ass." Mikasa said, her eyes on Annie. 

"Whatever Ackerman. I can take you." Annie rolled her eyes before getting into her fighting stance. "Let's go."

Mikasa mimicked Annie's stance, smirking slightly. Both girls stared at one another, seeing who would throw the first punch. Finally Mikasa lunged, swinging her fist. Annie swiftly caught it before she swept her feet under Mikasa, shoving her back so she fell to the ground. 

The bell rang loud in the girls ears. Mikasa got up, lunging again as people filed into the hallways. Soon a group was around the girls, Mikasa hadn't landed a single punch and Annie hadn't even tried to punch her yet. 

The word FIGHT was being chanted over and over again. Mikasa was getting more pissed off by the second as she swung, only to have Annie dodge her punch. 

"Aaargh! Fight back dammit! Don't just fucking block and dodge you weak bitch!" Mikasa yelled, charging at Annie. Annie finally threw a punch, catching Mikasa in the left temple. Mikasa went stumbling to the side, hitting her knees. She was breathing hard, seemingly unable to push herself back up since she had used all of her energy attacking Annie. 

Everyone went silent. Annie shook out her hand, her eyes narrowed. She could feel people staring at her. 

"Don't underestimate me Ackerman." Annie growled before pushing into the crowd, walking down the stairs. Soon enough Krista, Ymir, Reiner and a very tall dark headed male were right behind her. 

"Woah! Can you punch horse face like that?!" Ymir asks. She sounded like a child in a candy store. 

"Ymir! Stop calling him horse face!" Krista scolded before Ymir sighed, lowering her head slightly. 

"Awe, how cute." Reiner laughed. Suddenly Annie whipped around. 

"Okay, I don't understand why you guys are following me but it's getting rather annoying. I'm okay with the she-male and MAYBE the small blonde but I don't even know THAT guys name." Annie gestured towards the tall male beside Reiner. 

"Hey you a-" Ymir started but Reiner cut her off. 

"I'm Reiner Braun. This is my friend Bertholdt Hoover." Reiner looked to Ymir and Krista. "We hang out with the she-male and her girlfriend."

"Reiner I swear to God if you ever call me that again I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" Ymir growled and Reiner laughed nervously backing up. 

"Point taken, tall, freckled, female." Reiner looked back over to Annie who was looking slightly irritated. 

"Hoover, Braun, can you two walk me home tonight? I don't want to get jumped my Ackerman and Jaeger and anyone else who might help them. I live a few blocks down, not that far." Annie asked, looking at the boys. Bertholdt nodded. 

"Sure.. Also, the only other close friend they have is Armin Arlert. Another short blonde that goes here. He isn't much of a fighter though. He's more like.. The male version of Krista.." Bert said. 

"Well, see you at the end of school then."


	2. 2

Annie looked over to the brunette beside her who had also been staring at her the whole time before she sighed. She tapped her foot before finally speaking to the girl.   
"What's your name?" Annie asked. Just as the girl opened her mouth she was cut off.   
"Leonhardt, Blaus. Shut the hell up." Levi said, stopping his lesson the stare at the two. Annie heard someone snicker and looked to see a male brunette with greenish blue eyes beside who she now knew was Mikasa Ackerman. That must be her brother.  
"Shut the fuck up before I make you." Annie snapped. The brunette and Mikasa looked at her.  
"The fuck did you say, bitch?!"   
Eren stood up but Mikasa grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. The ravenette stared at Annie before she stood up and walked over.   
"It'd be best if you cool your temper, Leonhardt. I'll give you pass right now since you don't know the pecking order." Mikasa growled lowly.   
Annie stood up and crossed her arms. "Well Ackerman, how about I make a new damn pecking order." To say the least, Annie was intimidated. She would never show it, never in her life.   
"I'd like to see you try." Mikasa crossed her arms.   
"Take your seats, brats!" Levi yelled. Everyone in the room seemed in shock from him raising his voice. Mikasa was back in her seat in an instant yet Annie still stood, looking Levi in the eye. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Annie who hadn't moved a muscle.   
"Tch, brat. Lenz! Take Leonhardt out and make her walk around, blow off some steam." Levi instructed. Krista was up in a matter of seconds. Both she and Annie then walked out of the classroom.   
"Hey, Annie. Bet you five bucks you can't beat Mikasa in a fight." Ymir challenged with a smirk.  
"Challenge accepted." Annie yawned, stepping away from Ymir. "Are you two a couple?"   
Krista blushed and stuttered. "U-uh well, I uh.."  
"Of course we are. A prince and a goddess. Perfect match right?" Ymir smirked.   
"Very interesting. Someone as cute as her should be with someone civil. Or at least with someone who could sit through a class with her." Annie yawned as Ymir clenched her fists.   
"Shut the hell up short stack. I'm probably doing better then you are." Ymir growled.   
"Calm the fuck down it was a joke." Annie rolled her eyes. "Tch, plus I don't think I ever want to be romantically involved."   
Ymir put her arm around Krista with a grin. "That's what I thought too. You'll find someone short stack."   
"Stop calling me short stack or I'll kick you again.. Only this time I'll break your damn leg." Annie growled.   
"Hey, Leonhardt!" Eren yelled. The three girls turned to face him, Annie crossing her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment!


End file.
